dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trapped in Forever
ブウ !? |Rōmaji title =Yatta ze!! Obake de Seikō Bū Taiji!? |Literal title =I've Done It!! Boo Successfully Eliminated With Ghosts?! |Number = 259 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = The Kamikaze Ghost! *The Door Closes |Airdate = March 8, 1995 |English Airdate = October 21, 2002 |Previous = Super Moves of Gotenks |Next = Feeding Frenzy }} ブウ !?|Yatta ze!! Obake de Seikō Bū Taiji!?|lit. "I've Done It!! Boo Successfully Eliminated With Ghosts?!"}} is the sixth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred fifty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 8, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 22, 2002. Summary This episode starts off with the ghost that Gotenks created snickering. Super Buu appears to be angry and Piccolo wants to know how Gotenks made that Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. The ghost charges Super Buu, but Super Buu hits him before he can attack. The ghost smirks, and self-destructs, causing a rather large explosion. Piccolo is shocked. The camera goes back to Super Buu, showing him all deformed, so to speak. Gotenks says that the ghosts are like little grenades. When they touch something, anything, they explode. Gotenks makes ten more ghosts to attack Super Buu. They fight with themselves for a bit, until Gotenks gets them in line, literally. Piccolo reminds him that Buu is still here, and waiting. Gotenks sees Buu reading and drinking a cocktail. Gotenks tells #1 and #2 to go after Super Buu. They miss and explode after hitting each other. Gotenks gets the others in a huddle and tells them some kind of plan, which makes them laugh a little. Goku says that he can't sense Super Buu's or Gotenks' energy anymore, but just knows that they are still alive. Supreme Kai agrees with him. Old Kai tells them that they are in a different time dimension, which Goku says is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Old Kai then tells them that Piccolo led Super Buu there to fight Gotenks. Bulma makes a snack for the boys when they come out of the chamber. Master Roshi says that they will probably not have enough energy to eat when they come out. Bulma gets a little mad at that. Krillin says if anyone can defeat Super Buu, the sons of Vegeta and Goku can. Gotenks tells the ghosts to move out, except for #10. Two of the ghosts touch and explode. The rest go. They get into a huddle and say that something looks tasty, and ask if its a cookie. Super Buu comes over and the ghosts attack him and explode, causing a large boom and tons of smoke. Super Buu is still there, and Gotenks tells #10 to go down his throat and explode, which he does. Mr. Satan is walking with Bee, and is very tired and hungry. The puppy barks, and Mr. Satan tells him to be quiet or he will turn him into a "hot dog". Mr. Satan misses Good Buu. He flashes back to the fight between Good Buu and the Evil Buu, and how the good one was turned into chocolate and the Evil Buu eats him and transforms into the Super Buu we know now. The two of them keep going, They come to this place that is all empty, and Mr. Satan asks where they are. The smoke clears, and there are bits of Super Buu all over the place. Piccolo says that Gotenks fought well, and that he is proud of him. Piccolo and Gotenks are frying the little bits of Super Buu that are left so that he can't regenerate. There is then this big wind, and the smoke starts forming together. Super Buu is back. Piccolo says that he put too much faith in Gotenks and asks Gotenks if he can still do that move again, but Gotenks pretends to give up and says that he is out of energy. Super Buu grabs Gotenks and swings him around. Gotenks says "Let me go ugly," which makes Super Buu mad. Then he punches Gotenks away. Just as Gotenks is about to attack Super Buu, there is an explosion from where Piccolo is. He has just blown up the only door to the chamber. Super Buu is scared/mad at being trapped in there. Piccolo says that he can still get rid of them, but then he would be all alone. Major Events *Super Gotenks almost destroys Super Buu with the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. *Piccolo destroys the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, trapping them all inside. Battles *Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout ***Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *Dirty magazine Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Howling" - When Gotenks creates a ghost Kamikaze in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Differences from the manga *In the manga, the scene with Goku on the Sacred World of the Kai's, happens after Super Buu gets blown up by the several Ghosts. In the anime, this scene happens before Gotenks sends them out to attack him. *Bulma creating a snack for Goten and Trunks for when they come out of the Time Chamber is exclusive to the anime. *A dehydrated and starving Mr. Satan wandering the desert with Bee and thinking fondly of his friend Majin Buu is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the first shot of Buu, his eyes are pinkish or peach. *In the last episode, Gotenks has the ghosts sound off, and there were 9. When he tells them to attack, there are 10. *After several of the ghosts blow up on Buu, there is a large smoke cloud and Gotenks is very pleased with himself. Piccolo says "Don't celebrate yet, let's wait until the smoke clears", acknowledging the running gag. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 259 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 259 (BDZ) pt-br:A técnica dos fantasmas fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 259 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z